My Two Proposals
by JaSam4ever87
Summary: Sam McCall gets two proposals on the same day. One from Lucky Spencer and the other is from Jason Morgan. Now that she knows who the father is, will he be her chose? Chapter 12 is the last one.
1. Chapter 1

'Samantha Morgan…no…no…scratch that. Samantha Spencer….no…no scratch that too. Ugh!' Which one sounds better?' Sam asked her best friend Maxie Jones. Maxie seems bored looking at her fingernails then at her watch and repeats constantly, not caring what her best friend has to say. 'Either way it will sound like you have two first names.' Maxie finally replied. 'Well then I should put McCall in the middle of it.' Sam suggests. 'Look Sam, how much longer do you need my assistance? I'm meeting Coop in a bit.' Maxie says annoyed that her best friend still hasn't picked a man. 'Fine, I need a break from this anyways.' Sam says throwing her pen and paper down on the table. 'Thank goodness. Sam, I love you, but you just don't know how to shut up sometime.' Maxie admits as she stands up and walks out of Sam's apartment.

Sam laid her head in her hands trying to figure out which man she loved more, Jason Morgan or Lucky Spencer. Jason was her first real true love, but Jason's a hit man and he thought his life was too dangerous for Sam to be in it, so he dumped her and told her to move on and in the few months that they were apart, Sam had fallen in love with Lucky. Lucky's a detective for their local police department. Both men were sweet, funny, and loved her so much, but which one should she spend the rest of her life with? Before Sam could ask that same question again, but in a different way, there was a knock on her door. She got up and answered it. When she opened the door it was Lucky armed with a bouquet of red roses.

'For you, Samantha McCall, the most beautiful woman in Port Charles.' He declared.

'Oh thank you so much, Lucky. They are so beautiful, let me go put these in some water.' Sam says as she walks into the kitchen to get a vase, but she doesn't have one of those, so she just grabbed the tallest cup she could find. Lucky comes in and closes the door. He takes a deep breath as Sam walked back in the room.

'So what brings you here Lucky?' She asked.

'This…' He answered as he got down on one knee. Sam was taken aback. 'Sam McCall, will you be my wife?' he proposed. Sam was literally speechless. She looked at the ring then at Lucky. Both were so beautiful and she wanted both of them, but is this right? She asked herself. Sam tried to speak, she wanted to give Lucky an answer, but she didn't know if it was a no or a yes. So Sam did something that Lucky didn't suspect, Sam ran out of her own apartment leaving Lucky on one knee holding the ring box open, facing where he thought his fiancée would be standing, smiling. Lucky confusedly closes the box and scratches his head. 'Was it my breath?' He asked his self as he breaths into his hand to check.

A few minutes later…..Sam walked into Jake's hoping that Lucky doesn't think to look for her there. She leans against the door for a few seconds trying to catch her breath then walks over to the bar where Coleman was already pouring her some tequila. 'I can see you needed this from a mile away.' He jokes. 'Thank Coleman.' Sam says as she downs her drink in one gulp. Coleman pours her another drink. 'Okay, what did Spencer do?' Coleman asks. 'What makes you think its Lucky? Sam asked. 'It could be Jason.' Sam says. 'That's kinda in possible.' Coleman answered. 'And why is that?' Sam asked just as she was about to down her third drink. 'Because Morgan's been here all night drinking and shooting pool.' Coleman confesses. Sam swallows her drink hard, nearly choking. She grabs her chest then turns around to see Jason eyeing her in front of the pool table leaning on a pool stick. She turns back around and asks Coleman for another drink. Jason walks over to Sam. 'Hey Sam, do you want to play a game of pool?' He asked. 'I don't think it's such a great idea.' Sam said. 'But I think it is.' He said as he pulls her away from the bar just as she's trying to finish her drink. Sam trips and lands in Jason's arms. Perfect timing because here comes Lucky.

'Am I interrupting something?' Lucky asked. Sam looks at Lucky and thinks 'oh crap!'

'Lucky, I'm sorry about earlier.' Sam confesses. Coleman pours Sam another shot.

'Just forget it. I don't want to hear it, we're over.' Lucky huffs.

'But we're not together, Lucky.' Sam says. Coleman pours Sam two more shots.

'We'll we're not going to be together ever again.' Lucky whines as he runs out of Jake's. Jason watches him go out the door then asks, 'Now how about that pool game?' 'Did you not just see what happened?' Sam asked. 'Yeah I saw, but that has nothing to do with me. He gave you up and now I can have you.' Jason said. Sam rolls her eyes then heads back over to the bar to see that Coleman was still behind the bar and had three drinks lined up for her. 'So did you enjoy the free show.?' Sam asked Coleman who nicely set down and downed her drinks. 'Yes, yes I did.' Coleman admits.

'Sam, we need to talk. Please, just listen to me.' Jason pleads.

'I don't want to hear it right now Jason, just please go away and leave me with my tequila.' Sam shouts, she's completely trashed and is watching Jason out of the corner of her eye. Sam takes another shot, then peaks to see Jason again, but she couldn't see him. 'Where'd you go Jason?' Sam asked. Then she turned all the way around and saw that Jason was on one knee holding open a box with a ring inside. 'Oh hell nah!' Sam said, but that didn't stop Jason from asking, 'Sam, will you marry me?' Coleman reaches under the bar and pulls up a new bottle of tequila and sets it up on the bar, then walks away.

'Jason I turned Lucky down, well I ran away from him, but still the same thing. So what makes you think I would tell you yes?' Sam asked.

'Yes, so you would marry me?' Jason asked.

'No, I said yes, but not to the proposal it was about the proposal.' Sam tries to explain, but it too drunk to make sense.

'You said yes! Let's take a shot.' Jason said. He reaches over Sam to pour her and himself a shot to celebrate.

'No, no Jason.' Sam said. 'You're drunk, I'm drunk. Let's talk later.'

'Here you go.' Jason said. 'Here's to a future, just you and me.' Jason takes a shot, but Sam just looks at hers. 'What are you about to throw up?' Jason asked. But before he knew it, Sam was all over him. She fell into his arms and they began to make out. Sam knocked him against the pool table grinding her body against his. Jason grabs Sam butt as he lifts her onto the pool table. They rip each others clothes off as they begin to make love on the pool table.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning when Lucky walked into Kelly's for some coffee. He notices a beautiful brunette sitting at the front table. He stops and huffs because he knows that that's his ex-wife Elizabeth Webber, he could spot that foach miles away. Lucky figured that he could make it to the counter, get his coffee, and be out of there before Elizabeth could look up from her drawing and notice him. Lucky takes his shot...and fails. "Good Morning Lucky!" Elizabeth says. "Damn!" he says to himself.

"Morning Elizabeth." Lucky says back, wanting to keep things short because last night Elizabeth found Sam's ring and thought it was for her and he just can't give her the satisfaction of her knowing that Sam turning him down.

"Why are you being short with me Lucky? Are you hiding something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Damn!" Lucky thought to himself. "She knows"

"Oh, Sam turned you down, didn't she?" Elizabeth asked trying to be sound sad for him.

"Yeah, she did." Lucky submits.

"Well…" Elizabeth says as she stands up and begins to rub her hands down Lucky's face down to his arms. "I would love to say yes to you, if you were to ask me to marry you." She confessed just as Sam walks in. Lucky and Elizabeth focus their eyes in Sam's direction and Sam reluctantly makes eye contact with them. "Crap!" they all thought to themselves. "Good Morning Sam!" Elizabeth speaks first. "Morning Elizabeth." Sam, not wanting to be rude, responds. Though she wanted to claw Elizabeth's eyes out of her head for even breathing the same air as Lucky. "Wait, Damn! I still love Lucky even after my night with Jason." Sam says to herself and Elizabeth noticed that Sam was moving her lips.

"Sam, a little louder so the whole class can hear it." She tells Sam with a smirk.

"I was just saying how happy I am for you two. Getting back together and all." Sam lies.

"Oh we're not back together." Lucky tries to clear the air. He's having suddenly strong and intense feelings for Sam.

"Oh, so Elizabeth is just groping you?" Sam asked. Lucky looks down and notices that Elizabeth had her hands all around he lower waist area. He quickly swipes them away. "Maybe that's where those feelings were coming from. But don't I still love Sam?" He asked himself. "I do, wait! I need a comeback."

"Oh yeah, like…um…like you and Jason were last night." Lucky spits out. He waits for Sam's reaction.

"I was in shock from your sudden proposal then there was the tequila….what a night." Sam admits.

"Well I have to get to work." Lucky says. He's run out of comebacks. Lucky grabs his coffee and walks past Sam, not looking at her once. Then he stands in the doorway and looks back at her, but she doesn't look back, instead she orders coffee. Elizabeth watches in disgust. Sam had a feeling that Lucky was watching her, so she turned around to look, but he wasn't there. She looks down at Elizabeth's table and noticed her sketch.

"Wow Elizabeth, this dress is beautiful." Sam compliments Elizabeth not knowing that the sketch is of what Elizabeth wants her wedding dress to look like when she and Lucky get married again. Though that's not even a slight possibility.

"Why thank you. I'm designing it for an old friend." Elizabeth lies hoping Sam doesn't catch on.

"Can I see some of your others?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Elizabeth answered.

"Wow, this fits you perfectly. And here's you again, and again. And again?" Sam says as she looks through Elizabeth book. "This trick is too into herself for sure." Sam thinks to herself.

"I could draw on of you." Elizabeth offers.

"I would love that. I've never had someone draw me before." Sam says almost afraid of what it might look like.

"Well why don't you come by my studio sometime? When you have sometime of course." Elizabeth says as the wheels in her brain begin to turn.

"Sure, I will." Sam says getting a little nervous.

"Great! It's a plan." Elizabeth says as she grabs her stuff and heads out the door. Elizabeth passes Jason on her way out. He walks in and spots Sam right away. Elizabeth decides to turn around and watch them like it was soap opera.

"Hey Sam." He says. "You left so early this morning."

"I shouldn't have stayed the night." Sam points out.

"But we had so much fun. It was like old times again." Jason grins. "Ah, they had sex!" Elizabeth says to herself. Now she's really intrigued.

"But I shouldn't have done that. Not so soon after turning down Lucky and excepting your ring. We should….I should just be alone for a bit you know? Think things through." Sam confess. "Jason proposed too? Lucky bitch!" Elizabeth says to herself.

"If that's what you want, then…I have to accept that." Jason says indifferently.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me." Sam says. She wanted to kiss him, but then thought that would just make things more harder so she dug through her purse and pulled out the engagement ring that Jason gave her and placed it on the table. She half smiles at him as she grabs her coffee and heads out the door. Elizabeth runs to hide so not to be seen. Jason grabs the ring and walks out of Kelly's when Elizabeth jumps out of hiding.

"Hey Jason." She says, startling him.

"Hey Elizabeth, I'm really in the mood to talk right now." Jason admits.

"But I have some news to tell you." Elizabeth says. Nothing good of course. She hopefully plans to turn Jason against Sam.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry." Jason said. Jason tries to walk away, but Elizabeth stops him. "Are you sure?" Elizabeth asks trying to get just to bite.

"I'm sure." Jason responded. He walks off again so Elizabeth speaks up.

"Well okay. I just thought you would like to know about Lucky and Sam's little encounter just a little while ago. Jason stopped. Elizabeth know has his attention.

"What about it?" He asked. "Yes" she thought to herself.

"It seems like Lucky proposed to Sam and she said no. He was mad of course, but…well today their actions were saying yes!" Elizabeth starts.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked. He's never been a thinker.

"Well she got upset when she saw me touching Lucky in a certain place and Lucky, well…he didn't even notice until Sam said something about it. He was so focused on him and vice versa." Elizabeth gives the juicy details.

"That explains why she said she needed sometime to think. She's already made her choice in Lucky." Jason concludes.

"It looks that way. I'm so sorry Jason. Why don't you come back to my studio and we can talk some more." Elizabeth sets up. She gently rubs his chest.

"Yes! That sounds great." Jason states. Elizabeth abruptly stops rubbing Jason.

"You want to come to my studio?" Elizabeth asked surprised that it was that easy to take Jason's mind off of Sam.

"No, I'm going to go back to my penthouse and think of ways to get Sam back." Jason said. Elizabeth just stands there and stares into space. "What an idiot." Elizabeth thought. "But not too much of an idiot to go back to her studio with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam returns to her apartment to find Maxie there.

"Hey Maxie, how was your date with Coop." Sam asked.

"Same old, same old. Dinner, movie, sex. What's to complain about?" Maxie tells all. "So did you pick a man yet?"

"No and now things are more complicated." Sam says and she sits down on the couch.

"Well I see the flowers in the kitchen, let me guess Lucky brought them by?" Maxie asked.

"That would be correct, but that's not all he brought." Sam says.

"Oh do tell." Maxie says getting interested in what Sam has to say for once.

"He…he proposed! Sam says slowly.

"Oh my…let me see the ring." Maxie says in excitement, but sees Sam isn't. "Let me guess, you declined him. Not only that, but you also saw Jason too."

"Damn she's good." Sam thought to herself. "Right on the nose and guess what Jason did?" Sam dares Maxie to figure it out. "Don't tell me he proposed too." Maxie asked and judging by the look on her face, she knew the answer was yes.

"So you turned him down too?" Maxie asked.

"No, I was drunk off of tequila though." Sam confessed.

"Oh don't use my girl tequila as an excuse." Maxie jokes. "You want to be with Jason, so be with Jason. Wait, woo, woo, woo! Did you guys have sex?"

"What makes you ask that?" Sam asked knowing she might as well just confess.

"You're glowing! Either that or you're pregnant." Maxie says. "But then again you do have to have sex in order to get knocked up."

"Yes we did…on the pool table…at Jake's" Sam admits as she covers her face.

"Now this is the stuff I like to here." Maxie says jumping up off the couch. "Public sex is the best.

"I shudder to think were you and Coop ended up." Sam confesses.

"Oh on this couch." Maxie admits. "Pretty foreign for us, I know."

"Eww…Sam says as she slowly inches up off the couch. "So you knew I didn't come home last night?"

"I had a feeling that you were out doing it with either Jason or Lucky at their place." Maxie admits. "Speaking of engagements, where's the ring Jason gave you?"

"I gave it back." Sam looks sad as she pours herself some orange juice. "It wasn't right for Lucky or me. I really need to sit and think things through on my own, alone."

The room gets quiet as Maxie thinks to herself; "Alone, huh? So that means I don't have to listen give advice anymore. Yes I'm free, I'm free!! Hallelujah."

"But I'm still going to want your in put." Sam crushes Maxie. "No!!" Maxie screams on the inside. Lucky for her, Lucky rings the doorbell to give her a break. Maxie jumps up to answer it.

"Hey Lucky, glad you're here." She says to him as she pulls him into the apartment.

"Why?" He asked as he looks at Sam in the kitchen looking back at him.

"You guys obviously need some alone time, so I'm going to leave you to it." Maxie so graciously does, but not before pretending to grab Lucky's butt, unbeknownst to him. Sam notices and ends up spitting some of her OJ in the sink. "What's so funny?" Lucky asked as slow turns his head in suspicious but Maxie was halfway out the door before he could see what was so funny.

"Why is it good that I'm here?" Lucky asked.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, duh." Lucky claims. Sam chuckles for bit.

"Obviously." She answers. "So…what did you….?" Sam starts, but is interrupted by a kiss from Lucky. Sam begins to melt. She rubs her hands on the back of his head then he pulls away. Sam stares at him, like "what the…?' Then he rips off his shirt baring his chiseled chest. Sam stands there practically foaming at the mouth. He grabs her hands and rubs them all over his chest. Sam wants to say stop, but all she can do is stutter, 'I-I-I." Then starts laughing, yes, yes!! Lucky then throws her over his shoulder and takes her upstairs to do you know what as Sam slaps Lucky butt all the way up there.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Sam and Lucky were interrupted by a knock at the door. Someone they didn't except. Sam comes downstairs in Lucky's button down. She opens to she Elizabeth's smiling face. "What the hell does she what?" Sam said to herself.

"Hi Sam, I was just in the neighborhood and thought….can I come in?" Elizabeth stopped to ask then continued her lie. "…since I'm not busy and you're not busy I could just come over and draw your picture here? That way you can be more comfortable. That's if you aren't busy."

"Elizabeth this isn't a good time." Sam says trying to get rid of the busybody.

"Oh so you are busy." Elizabeth plays dumb. She knows exactly what Sam's doing, but with who? "That shirt is mighty big for such a small girl."

"Crap" Sam gulps silently. "Sam, the tub is ready." Lucky shouts. "Who's at the door?" Lucky come walking downstairs in the buff. Elizabeth and Sam's eyes both open wide with enjoyment. "Oh Elizabeth, hey!" Lucky says with a grin. "That's all Lucky could say? How about how's my package?" Elizabeth says in her mind not taking her eyes off of Lucky's you know what.

"As you can see Elizabeth, I am very busy. But I can call you when I'm done." Sam tells her.

"Well you guys go rub-a-dub-dub." Elizabeth chuckles running into the door. She opens it to let herself out, but had to stop and say one last thing, "So Sam, since you're with Lucky you won't mind me paying…." But she is cut off by Sam slamming the door in her face. "Oh no she didn't." Elizabeth said quietly." "What was that all about?" Lucky asked. "I don't care now where were we?" Sam asked. "Right about here." Lucky answered as he picked Sam up and went back upstairs.

Right on cue, Elizabeth arrives at Jason's penthouse to start up a little drama.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Jason greets. "You're messing up my thinking."

"I came here to help you with your thinking." Elizabeth tells him. "Can I come in?" Jason doesn't answer, thus causing Elizabeth to let herself in.

"Is this about the birds and the bees again?" Jason asked confusedly.

"Oh no…no…no, you and Sam are way past that and Lucky too." Elizabeth hints.

"What about Sam and Lucky?" Jason doesn't take the hint. "Do I have to spell it out for him?" Elizabeth thought to herself then she looked at Jason and realized yes.

"Jason, I don't know how to tell you this but" Elizabeth starts. "You just did this." Jason says. "Would you just shut up? I just trying to tell you that Sam and Lucky are having sex!" Elizabeth lets the cat out of the bag.

"What?!!" Jason shrieked. "She told me she needed a break."

"Obviously she meant that she wanted to break off a piece of Lucky." Elizabeth says with her eyes on the floor.

"I'm going over there." Jason said. "Wait for me!" Elizabeth yelled. "I have to see this."

Jason and Elizabeth arrive at Sam's. Jason wastes not time banging on the door.

"Okay, I'm coming." Sam closes up her robe before opening the door. "Jason?!"

"Where is he?" Jason yelled barging in.

"Where is who?" Why are you here?" Sam interrogates.

"Knock, knock!" Elizabeth knocks on the open door acting as if she just happened to stop by yet again.

"Of course, Elizabeth. Why am I not surprised?" Sam rolls her eyes at Elizabeth then turns to face Jason.

"Lucky was here wasn't he?" Jason asked.

"Yes, he was." Sam admits.

"I thought you wanted a break to think things through. But I see you've already made your choice." Jason crosses his arms.

"I haven't made my choice, it just happened." Sam states.

"More than once that I assume." Elizabeth butts in.

"I'm out of here." Jason whizzes past Sam and Elizabeth without another word. Elizabeth push the door closed. "Well, while you are confessing why don't you tell Lucky that you slept with Jason last night." Elizabeth yelled. "Look save your breath Elizabeth, Lucky's gone." Sam crosses her arms as she moves closer to Elizabeth. Elizabeth can see the angry jumping off of Sam. They both let out a little smile right before Sam begins choking Elizabeth screaming, "Die! Die!" until Elizabeth falls to the ground, out of breath. Then Sam snaps out of it. "It was just a dream!" she thought. "So Jason doesn't know about Lucky yet?"

"Look Sam, I'm so sorry for bringing Jason over here." Elizabeth lies trying to hide her smirk. "He didn't look all that mad."

"Damn, it was just a dream that I strangled Elizabeth." Sam said in her mind. "But I could still make that a reality."

"Sam, can you say something? You're starting to scare me." Elizabeth says. Sam decided not to add murder to the list of her problems. She just decided to throw her on the other side of the door and slammed it in her face….again.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Sam arrived at Kelly's to meet up with Lucky who was too busy eating ice cream to notice her walking through the door. Sam desperately wanted to turn around and wanted to go home. She starts to turn around walk back out the door until Lucky notice her. "Hey Sam" he shouts. "Oh crap, here we go" she thought to herself. "Come over here and take a seat." Lucky says to her. Sam scoots across the floor over to his table. She sits down slowly like her backside was hurting.

"Do you want some ice cream?" He offered.

"No thanks. I'm good" She answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked not ignoring his ice cream.

"I-I…I have something I have to tell you." Sam reluctantly admits.

"I know I had fun too." Lucky jokes, still not letting up on his bowl of ice cream. "I'm sorry, go ahead Sam."

"You're right. I had so…so much fun and I want that more often. And in order to…to have fun together. I will have to be as honest with you as you are with me. So here it goes." Sam sets up. Lucky is interested in what Sam has to say, but still can't give up on his ice cream. "There's not easy way of saying this, but you need to know. I-I slept with Jason."

"Well duh, you didn't think I knew that?" Lucky says.

"You already knew? What did Elizabeth tell you or something?" Sam asked relieved that Lucky isn't upset.

"Elizabeth didn't have to tell me, I just knew. It was so obvious." Lucky says with a mouth full of ice cream.

"I'm so happy that you understand and you forgive me." Sam says with a little tear in her eyes.

"Of course I understand and forgive you. It was before us." Lucky says still not finished with that ice cream.

"What do you mean? Before today?" Sam asked worried that Lucky didn't understand.

"Before we even realized our feelings for one another and before we even had a thing." Lucky explains.

"I'm confused." Sam says with a face to match.

"Sorry to say, but I didn't think that you and Jason would have dated for 3 years and never done it. I mean I don't want to think about you two doing it, but I mean that's over now and we're together." Sam wanted to leave it just like it was, but it was like her conscious slapped her in the face to set Lucky straight.

"Yes we did it back then….but..." Sam says just as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"But..." Lucky asked.

"We did it recently." Sam cries. Lucky drops his spoon in his ice cream. He starts to speak, but wipes his mouth before doing so.

"How recent?" Lucky asked with his serious look on his face.

"Last night." Sam admits.

"What? When? After I left you guys at Jake's?" Lucky whines.

"Yes…" Sam cries. She places her head on the table and lets out one loud cry then quiets down. She lifts her head up and sees Lucky staring back at her about to cry.

"Lucky, I'm so sorry." Sam breaks the silence.

"Sorry, that's all you can say?" Lucky asked. "How could you do this to us? Or yeah I forgot we weren't together so it didn't matter who you slept with."

"We shared tequila and one thing lead to another." Sam tries to explain.

"Don't blame this on tequila. She's been such a great friend to you and she's with Coop, why would she want you too." Lucky states.

"Lucky, you just confused tequila, the alcohol, with Maxie, my friend." Sam points out.

"I knew that. You just want to make me feel stupid, just like everyone else." Lucky says as he stands up from the table. "I'm out of here."

"Lucky wait, I want to talk this out." Sam says grabbing his arm in hopes that he would stay.

"Why talk this out? It's clear to me that you've already made your choice." Lucky insists yanking his arm away from Sam.

"But Lucky I…." Sam sobs.

"Please don't even finish that line." Lucky says in disgust as he walks out of Kelly's and away from Sam. Sam beings to cry softly as she falls back down into her chair. She pulls Lucky's bowl of ice cream closer to her and takes a whiff before getting up and practically running out of Kelly's wiping her eyes as she goes. Over at the table in the corner, a woman with a paper to her face pulls it down when Sam moves away. It's Elizabeth; she heard the whole conversation and is surprisingly begins to feel sympathetic toward Sam and her situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam could barely get into the door of her apartment before breaking down on the floor crying her eyes out over Lucky. But then she stops and wonders if she's crying her eyes out over Lucky more so than Jason, does this mean that Lucky's her true love? The one she truly wants to spend her life with? Maybe not because she's been dumped by both in a few hours time and now she's alone. Or so she thought. Maxie comes downstairs wearing Coop's shirt.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She asked her friend. Sam gets up off the floor and sits on the couch with her head in her hands.

"I told Lucky about what happened with Jason." Sam cried.

"That's what you did after I left?" She asked.

"No, we made love, but Elizabeth showed up." Sam's cries turn into anger.

"And she knew about you and Jason?" Maxie asked as she sat on the couch next to Sam.

"I don't know how, but she did. She came in saw Lucky. I kicked her out. She went to Jason's told him that Lucky was here, so he came over busted through the door. I had no choice, but to confirm it. I didn't want to lie. He was mad and left." Sam explains.

"So Jason never saw Lucky?" Maxie asked.

"Lucky was gone by then." Sam confessed. "But Elizabeth thought he was and blurted out that I had slept with Jason. Luckily he was gone and I got to tell him myself."

"What is wrong with that chick? Her cable must be out again." Maxie jokes. This brings a little smile to Sam's face as the two hugged, but were interrupted by Coop who comes downstairs with one pillow in front of him and one behind him.

"Uh, Maxie! I can't find my pants." Coop announces. Maxie and Sam turn to look at him the looked at each other.

"Go ahead!" Sam said laughing the whole time.

"Thanks!" Maxie said before giving Sam another hug then chased Coop back upstairs. Sam's not alone for too long. There's a knock on her door. She was unenthusiastic about who was on the other side. She'd had enough visitors for today and just wanted to be alone. Then the knocking continued so Sam got up and answered it. And to no surprise, it was Elizabeth.

"No, go away." Sam shouts as she tries to slam the door in Elizabeth's face for the third time today, but Elizabeth stopped her.

"No Sam, I'm not leaving until you hear me out." Elizabeth demands.

"Oh this should be interesting…you've got 2mins." Sam informed her.

"Okay, I was just at Kelly's and I overheard your conversation with Lucky." Elizabeth confesses.

"Well of course you did." Sam interrupts.

"Wait, I'm not finished." Elizabeth interrupts back. "I see that you have true feeling for both Jason and Lucky and I feel so bad for interfering. I can see now that this is really hard for you."

"Yes it is hard to be in love with two men and then have some busybody who follows you around town just to cause problems for you as if the problems that you already had weren't bad enough." Sam drills.

"I get that now and I'm not going to interfere anymore." Elizabeth said.

"It's too late for that. They both hate me. It's over for all of us. So you can have either one you want because they don't love you anymore." Sam says as she begins to tear up. She turns around so Elizabeth couldn't see.

"That's not true Sam. I saw both of their reactions and that was true hurt in both of their eyes. That means they love so deeply, but right now they are just hurting and need time to think. Though it might take awhile, but they'll come around. And then the fight will start again. Hopefully you'll find that one true one so you and they don't have to fight or hurt anymore." Elizabeth owns up to what is in front of her. Sam is wiping the tears away and let's out a soft laugh. Elizabeth smiles then says, "That's all I had to say. Thank you for letting me speak, I know I didn't deserve you time after what I've done just today." Elizabeth lets herself out just as Sam turns around. She turns back around and goes to lay on the couch for some much needed rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was awoken by Maxie and Coop's giggles in the door way. Maxie was saying goodbye to Coop who had to work early. Maxie closed the door and saw that Sam was awake.

"Morning. I hope we didn't wake you." She says.

"Well yeah, you kinda did." Sam says.

"You know while Coop and I were…you know…last night. I was thinking about your situation and how I can help." Maxie informs her.

"No, I don't need your help Maxie, but thanks anyways." Sam says getting up to make some coffee.

"No, it's a really great idea." Maxie insists.

"Do anything and I will never speak to you again." Sam warns.

"Okay fine then, well I'm going to shower. Big day today." Maxie says.

"She's giving up way too easily." Sam thought to herself.

About an hour later, Maxie was all dressed and heading out the door.

"I won't be gone long." Maxie says.

"And don't hurry back." Sam says behind her smile.

Maxie leaves and heads to the coffees shop were she just knew Jason would be and she was right. Jason was just getting some coffee to take back to his office. Maxie rushed in to talk to him.

"Morning Jason! Can we talk?" She asked.

"What about?" He asked.

"Let me in your office and I'll tell you." She insists. Jason lets her in the office and she gets right down to business. "This is about Sam." She tells him.

"Get out." Jason demands.

"But you haven't heard the whole thing." Maxie whines.

"Just saying Sam is enough for me." Jason says.

"But she's really sorry and she hopes that you'll give her another chance." Maxie teases.

"Why would she after the way I acted yesterday." Jason asked.

"She acted badly, you acted badly. That's what happened, but you can change all that and call her or go over to our apartment and see her. That's all, talk it out and I'll bet she'll be willing and waiting to give you another chance just like you want to give her." She preached.

"I have to think about it." he tells her.

"Well don't think too hard." She suggests before bouncing out of the office. "One down, one to go." Maxie says to herself.

She made her way over to Kelly's to meet up with Lucky who stops by every morning for breakfast and coffee.

"Lucky!" Maxie yelled. Everyone turned to her except Lucky.

"Not everyone in here is named Lucky so get back to whatever." Maxie ordered. She walks up the bar where he was seated. "Lucky, did you not here me calling you?" She asked.

"How could I not?" He asked.

"Anyways, we need to talk." She tells him.

"What about?" He asked.

"Sam!" she mentions.

"I don't want to talk about her. It hurts too much and I don't want to hurt right now." Lucky says sadly.

"I know. How about I talk and you listen?" She suggests.

"I guess so." He gives her the go ahead.

"Sam loves you and what she did was pretty messed up, but your proposal came out of no where and you should have just waited a little bit, you know? And ways she loves you, it's obvious that you still love her and that's what you hurt. So why not give her another chance like she wants to give to you?" Maxie preaches.

"I have to think about this. I mean, I don't think I did anything wrong, she slept with Jason. I thought that was her choice." He says.

"That was tequila talking. Now that her head is right and clear, let her make an inform decision. Talk to her." Maxie suggested.

"Again, I have to think about this." Lucky says.

"Well don't think too hard." Maxie says as she bounces out the door. "Well there's my good deed for the day." She said to herself.

Sam's at home watching soaps and eating a box of cookie dough ice cream when there's a knock at your door.

"Jason?" She asked when she opens.

"I want to give you a chance like you want to give me." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Oh I see you have made your choice." Lucky says coming up behind Jason.

"Lucky? Wait, wait, what's going on here?" Sam asked.

"I came here to give you a chance like you want to give me." Lucky says. "But forget it now."

"That's why I'm here." Jason says.

"Wait, you two didn't take to Maxie today did you?" She asked them.

"Yes!" The both replied.

"Hey, guys….um…wow…I'm in trouble." Maxie said.

"Yes you are." Sam said.

"Sam I just wanted to help." Maxie insisted.

"All three of you just leave, please?" Sam asked.

"Fine." They all said. Sam closed the door and resumed her activites.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks have pasted since she lost both Jason and Lucky, but she was over that. Well she got over that by avoiding them all together and focusing on her show Everyday Heroes. That's until she got sick and was throwing up before the show for a few days, but this time it was in front of the cameras.

"Hello everyone and welcome to a new episode of Everyday Heroes, I'm Sam…" She started, but started to feel nauseous, but wanted to continue. "I'm Sam McCall. On today's…" this time she rushed over to a trash can and puked in front of her co-workers disgusting her boss, Amelia.

"Sam, I think it's time you leave and get yourself checked out." Amelia said. Sam put the trash can back on the ground and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I feel so much better now. Let's just get back to work." Sam suggested.

"No way Sam, you have to go home. We'll continue this tomorrow or whenever you stop puking your brains out." Amelia said as she walked away.

"I just puked a little." Sam says.

"I hear you every morning puking in the bathroom before hitting the set. You need to face reality and go get a home pregnancy test." Amelia admits quietly.

"I'm not pregnant. I think I would know if I were pregnant, I mean I only puke in the morning and oh my gosh I'm pregnant." Sam admits to herself.

"Either that or you've got some STD, I mean how sanity can a pool table at Jason's be? Either way, there goes the show." Amelia said as she walks off set. Sam walked off as well, grabbed her things from her dressing room and headed to the drug store for a pregnancy test. She finds the aisle and looks for the best one when the last person that she wanted to see showed up, Elizabeth Webber.

"Hi Sam, long time no see what are you buying today?" She asked. Her smile made that nauseated feeling come back to Sam.

"Just looking for some thermometers." Sam lied.

"Well you're on the wrong aisle these are pregnancy tests. Thermometers are on aisle 4 next to the cold and flu medication." Elizabeth informs Sam.

"Wow, so they are. My mistake." Sam joked.

"Well I"m glad that I could help. Well I have to go, I have a lunch date with Jason. See ya." Elizabeth said waving good-bye. Sam stared so long and hard at Elizabeth she could have burned a hole in the back of her head. She snapped out of it and picked up three of different brands of tests and headed to the register making sure Elizabeth left before she did. Elizabeth was gone and no one else questioned her. Sam was relieved then she went home to see if she was really pregnant. She took all three at the same time then read the instructions as she wait for the results to show. She was about to look at them when Maxie came home.

"Oh my...tell me I'm seeing things." Maxie said as she noticed the test on the table.

"Nope. I might be pregnant and I'm just making sure." Sam said.

"Just when you were finally getting over things." Maxie said as she sat down on the couch next to Sam to help read the test.

"Okay, they're ready." Sam announced. "So two lines mean I'm pregnant on this one, if it turns red on this one I'm pregnant?"

"Or this one that says pregnant." Maxie said picking up the test.

"It says I'm pregnant." Sam laughs. She and Maxie laughed for a bit then Sam realized the truth and started to cry. Maxie followed and they hugged each other.

"Oh I'm such a whore I don't know who my baby's daddy is." Sam let out crying harder.

"I'm going to get all fat." Maxie cried. "Oh wait, I'm not having the baby, you are." she realized. The two stopped crying.

"Babies are a great thing. I've always wanted to be a mother, but who's his or hers father? What am I going to do?" Sam asked.

"You need to get a DNA test done. The sooner the better." Maxie suggested.

"But do I tell Jason and Lucky that I'm pregnant or do I wait. How am I suppose to tell them?" Sam wondered.

"Unless you have a way of getting their DNA without them knowing about it." Maxie said. She and Sam stopped to think for a bit then looked at each other with smiles like they were thinking the same thing.

A few weeks later, Dr. Kelly Lee was ready to run the DNA test on Sam's baby. Maxie agreed to get DNA from Lucky and Jason by convincing them to come to GH for physicals.

"Why do you care about our health?" Jason asked.

"Because its my job to make sure that everyone that hasn't had one in awhile to get one." Maxie answered hoping they won't have anymore questions.

"Since when is it a volunteer's job to do something like this?" Lucky asked. Maxie sighed as Dr. Lee approached them.

"So are you guys ready for your physical?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Why is Dr. Lee doing this, isn't she the woman doctor?" Jason asked.

"Our normal physical guy asked if I could help him out today, if that's okay with you guys?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Sure." Lucky and Jason said as the followed Dr. Lee into an examine room near Sam's. Maxie went into Sam's examine room.

"I hope they don't figure out what's going on." Sam said.

"They won't they're so dumb." Maxie said while spying on the boys next door. Dr. Lee pulled out two cotton swabs.

"Where are you going to stick those?" Lucky asked.

"I just want some saliva samples, okay?" Dr. Lee asked wanting to laugh.

"Okay, just don't stick it anywhere else." Lucky clears up. Dr. Lee gets saliva samples from them both and announced that she was done.

"That's it?" Jason asked.

"Yep, that's all I needed. You two can leave now." Dr. Lee says as she labels the tubes then walks out the examine room. Lucky and Jason soon followed. They get on the elevator and question each other about their physicals.

"Was it just me or was that physical weird to you?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, a woman putting something in my mouth that wasn't food unsettled me." Jason admitted. Lucky looked a Jason for a minute then started talking again.

"I don't think that was a physical at all. There's something going on and I'm going to use my detective skills to figure it out." Lucky said.

"You're right, there's something more to this. With your detective skills and my brain, we can figure this out." Jason admits. The elevator stopped. They got off and went to Kelly's to strategize


	9. Chapter 9

Lucky and Jason arrived at Kelly's. They sit at Lucky's normal table to discuss their physical.

"So what could be it?" Lucky asked.

"Well it could be that they want our DNA to pin a crime on use." Jason suggested.

"It could be, I can get my hands on the unsolved files at the PCPD." Lucky tell him.

"Good idea and I'll work on some alibis." Jason says.

"Very good, let's get to it." Lucky said. The both stood up and walked out of Kelly's and of course Elizabeth heard the whole conversation and the wheels in her head began to turn.

Maxie and Sam went back to their apartment.

"Are you sure there are no other possibilities of fathers?" Maxie asked.

"Yes, why?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, but Lucky and Jason are complete idiots for buying the whole physical thing." Maxie pointed out.

"They know something's up, but hopefully they won't realize it has anything to do with me until the results are back. That's when I'll tell them or just the father." Sam said.

"And are you going to pick the father of you baby as the one that you want to work things out with?" Maxie asked.

"No, I mean I don't know. I was finally getting past this whole thing, but here we go I'm pregnant." Sam said sadly as she sat down on the couch.

"I know. Maybe you should just leave it up to fate to guide you in the direction of the one you should be with." Maxie proposed.

"I don't know, right now I'm just going to take a long hot bath." Sam said as she headed for the stairs.

"Okay." Maxie said as she watched Sam heading upstairs. Maxie decided to watch a little TV, but is interrupted by a knock at the door. She gets up to answers it, but wants to shut it quick. Yep you guess it, Elizabeth.

"Hey let me in!" Elizabeth pushed her way in.

"Go away Elizabeth, no one wants you here." Maxie yelled.

"And how many people don't want me here?" Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips.

"Are you an idiot? Me and Sam, who else lives here?" Maxie asked walking away from her.

"Good question." Elizabeth said turning around to show Maxie her sneaky smile.

"What? Look, I'm not in the mood for your little games so just go already. Gees, you're a pest." Maxie demands.

"Now we're talking something small, huh? Like a baby?" Elizabeth asked.

"A baby? Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant? If so I don't care, I still don't mind throwing you out." Maxie smiled.

"Not me, Sam. I know she is. Lucky and Jason might have been able to figure it out yet, but their physical was really a DNA test because Sam's pregnant and doesn't know which one if that father. It's so plain to see Maxie, just admit it." She told her.

"Admit what? That you're a busy body? I can admit that. You nosy little, ugh just leave already." Maxie shouted.

"Why so mad? I must be right." Elizabeth laughed as Maxie pushes her closer to the door. They knock over Sam's purse in the process dropping Sam's prenatal vitamins on the ground. "And I am right, prenatal vitamins." Elizabeth said. She and Maxie fought over the pills when Sam came downstairs and tried to break up the fight.

"What the hell? Elizabeth leave now!" Sam shouted after getting the pills.

"I can't believe that you're pregnant and didn't tell Lucky or Jason know how much they love kids and you." Elizabeth shouted.

"It's my choice to make not yours. I have decided to wait to get the results back before I said anything to either of them, not that it's any of your business. But of course you always make it your business because you love to mess with me and Lucky and Jason. Why don't you find someone else to bug or find someone that you can settle down with and make a family with and stay the hell out of mines." Sam shouted back.

"This is my business, Jason and I are dating. So I think I do deserve to know whether or not you're carrying my boyfriend's baby." Elizabeth informs her.

"Still none of your business now leave. You're causing unneeded stress to Sam." Maxie shouted walking over to make sure Sam is okay.

"I'm sorry Sam. I won't tell Lucky or Jason that you're pregnant." Elizabeth tells Sam. Suddenly, the door opens up…it's Lucky!

"Sam, you're pregnant?" Lucky asked. The girls turned and looked at Lucky standing in the doorway.

"Crap!" Sam thought to herself. She took a deep breath and admitted to Lucky that she was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked rushing over to her. Sam puts her hand up to stop Lucky from getting near her.

"I can't do this, not right now." Sam said as she ran upstairs.

"I hope you're happy with yourself Elizabeth." Maxie said giving Elizabeth the evil eye as she ran upstairs after Sam.

"I'm going to be a father." Lucky said out loud, but then thought, "But it could be Jason's. That's why we were at the hospital, it was a DNA test." He turned and face Elizabeth.

"Yep, she didn't want to tell you or Jason until she knew for sure who the father was, but me and my nosy self had to come barging in and demanded answers for something that wasn't any of my business." Elizabeth admitted to Lucky.

"I should call Jason and let him know." Lucky said.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason arrives as Sam and Maxie comes downstairs.

"Sam, you're pregnant?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Sam answered.

"So what should we do now? Lucky asked.

"Well I'm going to wait for the results before I can decide on what's my next step. Because right now, the baby is mine and mine only." she told him.

"Sam's right, you guys should give Sam her space." Elizabeth agreed.

"That's rich coming from you." Maxie snaps.

"Well, I see I'm not needed here..." Elizabeth starts.

"Or needed." Maxie finished. And with that said, Elizabeth headed for the door.

"You two can leave as well." Sam said.

"No way, I'm not leaving you Sam. I love you and that's our baby you're carrying." Lucky said.

"No way, I love her more and she's carrying our baby." Jason said.

"No, I'm the father." Lucky said pushing Jason a little.

"No, I'm the father." Jason said returning the gesture.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam said. "You two out!

"You heard her, out!" Maxie repeated shooing the potential fathers out the door. She didn't wait for them to get fully out the door before she slammed it. "Thanks goodness." She said. "Who are you going to chose, if either?"

"That's the million dollar question. I have no idea, I still love them both so much." Sam confesses.

"Maybe your body made up your mind for you." Maxie starts. Sam gave Maxie a confused look. "Maybe you should choose to be spending the rest of your life with the father of our baby? Then that way we can all live happily ever after."

"My baby and maybe that's what I should do." Sam thinks.

"Great, now that that's settled we and our baby can chill." Maxie said as she flopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

"My baby." Sam said joining her.

"That's what I said, our baby." She answered. Sam smiled. She knew no matter who she chose if she choose between the two guys that Maxie would still be there even though she might change a diaper or wake up in the middle of the night to feed him or her, but she'd help in her own way and love him or her regardless.

It's been one week since the DNA test was ran and now the results are in. Sam arrives at the hospital to see them. Maxie was already there volunteering when she saw Sam getting off the elevator. Dr. Lee walked up to Sam and takes her back to her office, Maxie followed. When they went in, Lucky and Jason were waiting inside.

"I didn't know they were going to be here." Sam said. Jason and Lucky pushed each other around wanting to be the one that answered.

"We wanted to be here when you got the results." Jason answered.

"Let's get this show on the road." Sam said.

"Here you go." Dr. Lee said handing Sam the results. Sam stared at the vanilla folder like the results were written on the outside. "Do you want me to do it?" Lucky asked. "No I can do it." Jason said. Not wanting to here them argue anymore, Sam ripped open the folder and looked at the results then looked up at Lucky and Jason.

"Who's the father?" Maxie asked.

"Tell us." Jason and Lucky said in sync.

"Its...its you, Jason." Sam announces. The whole room got quiet


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm the father?" Jason asked. "This is...this is great.

"Are you sure? Maybe you read it wrong." Lucky said.

"No I read it right, it says Jason's the father." Sam answered quickly looking straight at Lucky who looked like he was going to cry with disappointment. Sam returned the look and Lucky couldn't take it anymore. He walked swiftly out of Dr. Lee's office. "I have to go." Dr. Lee informed them.

"I'm so happy that we're going to have a baby." Jason said hugging Sam. Sam didn't seem all excited and Maxie noticed. She was about to say something until Jason's phone rang. He didn't make an attempt to answer it. "Go ahead, answer it." Sam told him so he did. It was Sonny and he needed him now. He didn't want to go, but Sam told him that she needed sometime alone. He agreed and left. Sam wipes her eyes.

"You're upset that Jason's the father aren't you?" Maxie asked.

"Yeah, I really thought that Lucky was the father." Sam confessed.

"Because you love him more than Jason and you have all along. That's why you were upset about rejecting his proposal and sleeping with Jason. You are head over heals, madly in love with Lucky Spencer." Maxie concluded.

"But what now? You saw his face. He's so disappointed that he's not that father, why would he want me knowing Jason's the father?" Sam cried.

"I'm sure he saw the disappointment in your eyes just like you say the disappointment in his." Maxie pointed out.

"I don't know. It's all a big mess now. I'm just going to go home. Want to come with?" Sam asked.

"Of course. We need to pick out names for our baby." Maxie joked locking arms with Sam. When they got there, Jason was waiting inside on the couch with flowers in his hands. Coop stands by to the table wondering if it was a good idea to let Jason into the apartment. Sam knew exactly where this was going.

"I'll be upstairs." Maxie pointed as she grabbed Coop's hand and they ran as fast as they could upstairs.

"I just came here to ask you to dinner tonight. I'm sure our little guy or girl hasn't had any Metro Court food." Jason joked.

"Jason, there's something I have to tell you." Sam starts, but Jason was already on one knee.

"Sam, would you marry me?" he asked her again. She began to tear up.

"I can't do this Jason, not anymore. I guess I already knew who I wanted and who I wanted to be my baby's father and it wasn't you..." Sam cries.

"Is there someone else?" Jason asked confused.

"No, it's Lucky. I love him and I'm going to try and work things out with him." Sam confesses.

"But I'm the father, we should be together." Jason says disappointed getting back on his feet.

"Jason, I love you and I always will because you were my first love, but I love Lucky now more and I want to marry him, not you. I'm not saying that I don't want you to be a part of our child's life, I do, it's just I don't want to marry you just because you're the father nor the fact that I love Lucky and that's not fair to you, our baby, nor Lucky." Sam continues to confess. Jason sadly puts the ring back in the box then looks up to see Lucky standing in the doorway.

"You heard the whole thing?" Jason asked. Sam turned around.

"Yeah, I did and I want that too Sam." Lucky answered.

"Who am I to stand in the way?" Jason asked with a smile before leaving.

"I didn't want to do that to him." Sam says trying to dry her tears.

"I know, you really cared for him." Lucky said.

"What made you come here?" Sam asked letting out a little smile.

"I love Sam and I don't care if I'm not your baby's father. I will love him or her regardless, just like you." Lucky smiles. Sam smiled back and she jumped into his arms and them kissed passionately as Maxie and Coop looked on. Lucky put Sam down long enough to get on one knee and ask Sam the important question again.

"Sam McCall, will you marry me?" He asked hoping to get a yes.

"Of course I will." Sam smiled.

"Of course?" Lucky asked.

"Yes!" Sam said.

"Ok!" Lucky said as he put the ring on Sam's ring finger.

"Lucky, it's the other hand." Sam laughed.

"Oh yeah right." Lucky laughed as he correctly put the ring on his future bride's hand.

Downtown, Jason makes his way into Jake's and notices a cute brunette playing pool with her butt in the air.

"I would just love to have that." Jason thought to himself. The woman stood up and looked toward the door, it was Elizabeth. "Even better!" Jason said as he walked up to her.

"Hey, so what's the news?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm the father, but Sam wants Lucky, so I'm free." Jason said nodding toward the stairwell.

"I like where this is going." Elizabeth nods with a big smile on her face. Jason and Elizabeth walked over to the stairwell and locked the door behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a few days before Sam's due date when she and Lucky finally got married. They decided to write their own vows. Sam read hers first.

"Lucky, I never thought I could love again. I thought it left me forever, but then there was you. We've had our ups and our downs, but you never left my side when I hurt you. Our love just got stronger and I'm so glad that you forgave me and loved me enough to marry me and spend the rest of our lives together. I hope that today and this baby is only the beginning of a long life together."

Everyone cried and cheered at Sam's vows. Then it was Lucky's turn.

"Sam, I love you. Now more than I did before. You are so hot, even more now that you're pregnant. Your feet might be swollen and you wake me up in the middle of the night with your cravings, you still have a killer rack and that will never change. Not your rack, well yeah, but I meant my love for you. And hopefully the next time you get pregnant, it's by me."

Everyone paused for a bit. They were confused on how they should react until Jason shouted, "Right on!" then everyone cheered for Lucky vows. Lucky and Sam were pronounced husband and wife and kissed as everyone cheered. Sam and Lucky walked down the aisle to the car to go to the reception when Sam's water broke.

"Oh no Lucky, my water broke!" Sam shouted over the noise.

"Wait, I remember what this means. It was in one of those baby bookie things you asked me to read." Lucky stopped to think for second while Sam starts to feel the contractions. "Um….this means the baby's coming right?" he finally answered.

"Yes!" Sam shouted.

"Jason! Sam's water broke!" Lucky shouted walking over to him.

"Wait, don't tell me. I know what this means, it was in one of those bookie things Elizabeth read to me." Jason thought for second. "That means the baby's coming right?" he asked.

"Duh!" Lucky said because he knew the answer first.

"Oh my gosh, we're going to have a baby!" they yelled at the same time jumping up and down as Elizabeth, Maxie, and Coop walked up.

"Wait! Sam's having her baby now?" Elizabeth asked. The boys stopped jumping to answer her.

"Well duh!" they both said.

"Well lets get her to the hospital!" Elizabeth yelled running over to Sam, Jason and Lucky followed.

"We're so getting you new friends." Maxie said to Coop grabbing to guide him to the car.

They all arrived at the hospital, Maxie called ahead of time, so Dr. Lee was on stand by. They wheeled Sam into the delivery room as her contracts started coming closer together. Maxie and Coop decide to sit the childbirth out, but Lucky, Jason, and Elizabeth went in with Sam.

"This is so exciting, we're going to be fathers!" Jason said trying to get his camcorder ready.

"You're really not going to tape this are you?" Sam asked.

"As soon as I can get the camera rolling. How do you make the red light thingy come on?" Jason fidgeted with camera. Elizabeth came to the rescue and pushed the record button. Jason gets close ups on Sam, who pushes the camera away. He then goes to Dr. Lee who's telling Sam to push, the baby's almost here. He tries to get a close up down there, but Lucky's face gets in the way.

"Hey back off!" Lucky said.

"Ahhh!!! That was so not cool man, warn me next time." Jason said.

"One more push and your baby will be here." Dr. Lee said. Lucky held one hand and Jason held the other one as Elizabeth took the camcorder. Sam squeezed both hands equally as hard making both guys weep as she gave one more push for her baby to come out.

"I've got the baby!" Dr. Lee said.

"Thanks goodness!" Jason and Lucky said.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Lee announced. Lucky and Jason immediately started fighting over who gets to cut the cord and who got to hold her first. They decided that they could do it together. Sam and Elizabeth rolled their eyes. They finally placed the baby in Sam's arms.

"So what should we name her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, should she have Spencer or Morgan as her last name?" Sam asked.

"How about both?" Jason suggested.

"Spencer Morgan?" Lucky suggested.

"Love it!" They all said. Maxie and Coop opened the door.

"Is it safe to enter?" Maxie asked.

"Of course. Meet Spencer Morgan!" Sam said.

"Aww…she's so cute. Can I hold her?" Maxie asked. Sam placed baby Spencer in her arms. Everyone smiled at baby Spencer and realized that they might not like each other, but they love Spencer Morgan.

In the end, Jason proposed to Elizabeth and of course she said yes. Coop and Maxie decided not to get married nor have kids. Lucky and Sam and Jason and Elizabeth share custody of Spencer.

The End


End file.
